


Jurisdiction

by Alixtii



Series: Jurisdiction [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alien Invasion, Bechdel Fix, Bisexual Character, Crossover, Demons, Female Characters, Ficlet, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Politics, Taking Orders, United Kingdom, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurisdiction

Two Americans—well, one American and one man everyone assumed was American—looked daggers at each other as they sat next to each other.

“These are _demons_,” Dawn Summers said. “They pretty clearly fall outside of Torchwood’s jurisdiction.”

“Torchwood was founded over a werewolf,” Captain Jack Harkness pointed out.

“An _alien_ werewolf,” Dawn responded right back. “These are demons, which places them clearly under the Council’s jurisdiction.”

“Demons which come from the sky. Which makes them aliens. Which gives us jurisdiction.”

Harriet Jones looked from the one American to the other and sighed. “Miss Summers. Captain Harkness. As far as I can see, _both_ of your organizations have jurisdiction, but the fact is, we have an invasion of Queller demons on our hands and I don’t really give a damn who stops it as long as it is stopped. Do I make myself clear?”

Both nodded.

“Then get to work.”

* * * * *

“We don’t have to listen to her, you know,” Jack said as soon as they had exited 10 Downing Street. “We both answer directly to the Crown, technically.”

Dawn looked at her counterpart uncertainly. “You’re saying we can work together . . . to not work together?”

Jack made a sound Dawn could only describe as a _harrumph_. “It sounded much more reasonable when I said it.”

* * * * *

Eventually, they had sex. But that’s a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> [6+ Twisting the Hellmouth Reviews](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-10871/) | [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/111750.html#comments)


End file.
